


Dances on Clouds

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Cloudy Sky Honor Harrington, Electric Sun Nimitz, Fandom Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Honor with a Sky Flame





	1. To the Stars

Occasionally, she dreams of fire, and delighted tree cat chitters. Once in a while, she sees yellow-green fire burning deep in Nimitz's eyes, but events overtake her and she'd dismiss it as just their heightened emotions (if she'd looked in the mirror in those moments, she'd have seen her eyes flickering with flecks of orange fire). 

She has an indomitable will, but it is a banked, nebulous thing. That's how things would have continued if not for what happens at the Academy.

Pavel Young attacks her in the shower, and she _reacts_.

The bastard is lucky. He survives.

(She discovers later that it wasn't luck, but rather a careful plan - he had _drugged_ Nimitz. She regrets - oh how she regrets - that she had managed to stop herself killing the man.)

But the fire that had merely simmered in her belly - the determination that drove her to claw her way into Saganami Island Academy - is stoked higher by that regret, and Nimitz responds to that, his eyes alight more often that not.

(Afterwards is when their bond starts to deepen past even what Stephanie described in her private diaries. Nimitz destroys enough frisbees with a wicked gleam in his eyes that Honor threatens to stop buying them for him. He's tempted not to stop, given he can taste her amusement, but then she offers him _celery_ as a bribe. Something she never does.)

For all that Pavel Young intended to rape her, she was never at risk of dying. 

That comes later, on her midshipwoman's cruise.


	2. Midshipwoman Miss Harrington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In command aboard War Maiden.

In the time it took to breathe three times _War Maiden_ had been savagely maimed, and tactical command had devolved onto a twenty year old midshipwoman on her snotty cruise.

Decks away in Snotty Row, Nimitz's head shot up from his position curled up in his life-support module. His eyes glowed with yellow-green fire in the darkness of battle stations, and his claws slid from their sheathes as he snarled at an enemy he couldn't face.

There was no one else left. Her eyes, backlit with orange fire, snapped back to her plot, and her - well trained - intuition gave the next command even as fire licked around her, throwing ghoulish shadows across her console.

"Helm, roll ninety degrees port!" The snap of command was laced with something instinctual that caught up those who still breathed in the compartment, made them subordinate to her will and the crew (and the ship) _responded_.


	3. Aftermath of Midshipman Miss Harrington

She took a deep breath and then slipped into one of the opening stances that her instructors had painstakingly beaten into her when she was new to the discipline. She preferred the smooth forms and movements of the entry level katas as a form of meditation over trying to sit still; they gave her something to concentrate on and allowed her subconscious to process things.

(Her first choice of moving meditation was swimming, but it wasn’t the same swimming in Zero-G as in water; there was something ‘lost’.)

She called up the sensations as they’d been during those first terrifying moments when tactical command of the War Maiden had devolved on her, and the sublime moment in the immediate aftermath of that when everything had come together and _clicked_.

(The parts of her martial arts training which had talked about life-force and life-energy had mostly gone over her head. Fortunately she had a near eidetic memory, and the flashes of orange Flames that had danced over the fingers of her vac-suit without harming her, or the equipment that she needed to survive had brought those memories to the surface again.)

The fire came to her call again, and she stared at her fingers in fascination, breaking her out of the kata. Nimitz bleeked from behind her, and she turned to see her ‘cat with his own green-yellow Flames. He launched himself at her and their Flames met, and their bond strengthened and deepened and he curled up in her arms, purring fit to burst.

**Author's Note:**

> [Somewhere to leave Honorverse ideas](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Aoife_Prompt_Collection_Honorverse) ... [and it's Reborn! sibling](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Aoife_Prompt_Collection_KHR)


End file.
